Chi-yun Li
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is the self-proclaimed and vice-leader of Wang Hu Zhong, behind his friend and inspiration Dashan Wang. He is a calm but very serious Blader who can become ferocious in battle with his Beyblade: Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Physical Appearance He has dark blue hair tied back into a braided pony tail. He wears a purple kimono with a red trim, yellow cuffs and a dark orange circle with a red gecko along with a green jade prayer bead necklace and white pants. He also wears a hat that is purple with a yellow trim, and inside is a red with a green small ball on top that matches his kimono. He has reddish brown eyes and peach skin. He is one of the smallest characters and one of the youngest in Metal Fight Beyblade along with Kenta and Yu. Personality Chi-yun Li is a very serious and intense Blader who desires a challenge in every battle, leading him to taunt his enemies in order to bring out their rage and unlock their potential. He is extremely loyal to China and his best friend Dashan Wang, not liking Chao Xin due to his lack of loyalty. He is very talkative in public, normally speaking for his team when Dashan is not around, but tends to speak in the third person. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Bladers of the Beylin Temple Chi-yun Li was raised and trained at the Beylin Temple alongside his best friend and inspiration, Dashan Wang. When the world championships near, he and Mei Mei travel to Japan to scout the competition. While in Japan, Chi-yun uses a fake message to lead Gingka Hagane, the famous winner of "Battle Bladers" and his follower Masamune Kadoya into a trap, forcing them into a tag-team match against he and Mei-Mei. He and Mei-Mei battle Masamune and Gingka, who clearly don't get along well, especially in battle. Chi-yun displays overwhelming strength but in a stroke of luck for Gingka and Masmune, Mei-Mei is knocked from the ring, costing Chi-yun their match. Chi-yun wishes them good luck, after for warning them about the World Championships, which they were oblivious to. While remaining in Japan, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei decide to view the Japanese selection matches from the crowd. Chi-yun takes particular interest in the match between Tsubasa Otori and Kyoya Tategami, feeling that they both fought their strongest. After the selections are over and the Japanese team is decided, Chi-yun returns to China with Mei-Mei. As if fate had deemed it necessary, in the first round of the tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong of China was to face GanGan Galaxy of Japan. When Gingka and his team arrived, Chi-yun, Mei-Mei and their leader Dashan Wang are there to greet them. They take the Bladers on a tour around their honorable Beylin Temple, where Gingka and Masamune are eager to train. Dashan allows them to and once they finish he challenges Gingka to a battle, nearly defeating him if not for Masamune. Curious, Team GanGan Galaxy asks of Wang Hu Zhongs third man, Chi-yun describes him as cocky and dishonorable as he refuses to train at Beylin, the Blader being Chao Xin. Unlike Chao Xin and Dashan who battle, Chi-yun maintains his training until the matchup between China and Japan begin. In the first round, Masamune Kadoya of Japan defeats Wang Hu Zhong's Chao Xin in an upset. Feeling that he now has to carry his team, Chi-yun prepares to battle Tsubasa Otori. After proper preparation, he battles Tsubasa, first being disappointed by Tsubasa's lack of drive and wanting to see what he did when he fought Kyoya. His taunting caused Tsubasa to be pushed to the edge and to Chi-yun's surprise, Tsubasa uses a mysterious dark power to overwhelm Chi-yun's Thermal Lacerta, but ultimatley self destructs giving Chi-yun the win. Supporting a New Legacy Putting their faith in their leader Dashan, Team Wang Hu Zhong pressure's Gingka and Dashan in the final match. Gingka appears to be no match for 8000 Years of Legacy, he uses the power of his teams faith to overpower Dashan into defeat. Disappointed yet grateful, Team Wang Hu Zhong hopes to create a new Legacy for themselves in the future, befriending Team GanGan Galaxy as they leave to continue their journey. But Wang Hu Zhong does not give up there, before the Semi-Finals Wang Hu Zhong discovered that there is a consolation tournament where in victory, they can re-enter the tournament. After gaining wind of GanGan Galaxy's defeat at the festival of Warriors, Wang Hu Zhong heads to Europe where they meet up with their struggling rivals. Once again, Chi-yun and his team help to train Wang Hu Zhong in arts of Team Work, and once again at the end of it, Team Wang Hu Zhong challenges GanGan Galaxy. Dashan and Chao Xin facing Gingka and Masamune while Chi-yun and Mei-Mei face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei battle fiercely and easily overpowers the struggling tag team of Yu and Tsubasa, but after Team GanGan Galaxy find their strength, both matches end in a tie. Both teams bid each other good luck in the next round, as Wang Hu Zhong heads into the consolation tournament to reclaim their spot in the tournament. Wang Hu Zhong are successful in winning the Wild Card spot in Big Bang Bladers and are set to battle the European Team Excalibur. In the first round, Mei-Mei and Chao Xin are dominated by Julian Konzern's twin jewels, Sophie and Wales. Once again the pressure of the tournament is put on Chi-yun's shoulders where he must face Klaus. Chi-yun battles truly hard as he wishes to win as thanks to Dashan, trying to create his own Legacy. Unfortunately, Klaus is simply too powerful and dominates Chi-yun's Lacerta into defeat, once again eliminating Team Wang Hu Zhong from the tournament. Highly disappointed, Chi-yun is reassured by Dashan that there is no worries, and that their legacy will continue no matter what. Team Wang Hu Zhong decides to route for their friends in GanGan Galaxy as they go on towards victory. Wang Hu Zhong sports enough funds to attend every match of the tournament other then the battles in Brazil. In the final match up, Team Wang Hu Zhong are very supportive of GanGan Galaxy's victory over Team Star Breaker. In the ending ceremony, Team Wang Hu Zhong are the first to show and celebrate with the Japanese victors. This is when they are interrupted by several members of the tournament led by Dr. Ziggurat of Star Breakers. Their he announces the Spiral Force and his plan to sell this evil weapon. Team Wang Hu Zhong teams up with Wild Fang and GanGan Galaxy to thwart this effort, but by the time Hades City is launched, they haul Dashan in order to make sure that he continues, while Chi-yun and the rest of the team remain behind. After the spiral force is destroyed, the team bids their goodbyes to their friends and rejoins with Dashan before they return to the Beylin Temple in China. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beyblade Thermal Lacerta WA130HF: is Chi-yun's Beyblade in the manga and anime. is the beast within Thermal Lacerta. Special Moves *'Solid Iron Wall': Chi-yun's first special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Thunder Sword Waltz' : Chi-yun's second special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Piercing Brink Strike' : Chi-yun's third special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword' : Chi-yun's fourth special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Trivia *In the Beyblade: Metal Masters dub, Madoka says that Chi-yun Li's name sounds like a girl's name. **Coincidentally, some thought that he was a girl because of his ponytail and his girl-like voice. *Chi-yun Li sounds like Chun-li from Street Fighter and the Yun part is like Yun from Street Fighter. **Incidentally Mei-Mei appears to be based on Chun-Li. *He resembles Eight Unabara from Shogun Steel, as they have the same facial structure, but Eight's eyes are green instead of reddish-brown. Category:Male Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Supporting Characters